Laser levels are well-known devices used in the construction industry and/or when installing structures such as televisions and windows. Laser levels typically emit a laser beam (or light amplified so it can be visually perceived) in a vertical or horizontal axis that can be seen by a user. In some instances the laser level may be rotary, wherein it can spin to create a vertical or horizontal plane. Laser levels facilitate, for example, in identifying a target area for use by the user or aligning one structure with another structure. One specific example application of a laser level's advantageous use in aligning structures includes the installation of sliding door frames. In said example, a door is operably configured to slide on two opposing tracks, i.e., an upper track and a lower track. Before the door is installed, the tracks are installed, and require alignment with one another so the door can slide back-and-forth without being inhibited by the track.
Those known laser levels are shaped, sized, and/or configured in a manner such that they do not make it conducive for users to employ their use with the installation of tracks or other structures requiring alignment. Some known laser levels are too cumbersome for the user to handle, while other known levels that are relatively easy to handle do not provide an effective or efficient means for the level to attach to or rest on one component of the track assembly (e.g., the lower track) while the user installs the other corresponding component of the track assembly (e.g., the upper track). As such, use of these laser levels would require two users for installation, one to hold the level and another to install the corresponding component. This creates obvious cost and timing inefficiencies and may be impractical or impossible if there is only one user. Moreover, even if there are two users or if the level is able to rest on, for example, the lower track, it is possible that the level may not have been accurately placed on the lower track or the track may shift during installation, causing misalignment of the upper track. Those levels that are “self-leveling” also do not solve the above-described deficiencies because they too are unable to effectively rest or properly align with the lower track.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.